


It's a Big World After All

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Kina Cortland, Child Prodigy and Mutant, is never going to be the same after being caught in a claim battle between Professor Xavier and Magneto. With a power that is as erratic as it is powerful, she's the current most wanted and she hates it. All she wants is to live a quiet life without hurting anyone, but it seems impossible to achieve.





	1. Magneto or the X-men

**Author's Note:**

> This is a backstory piece that pairs with Alpha Omega. Alpha Omega is about Kay, Kina's daughter, and this story is about how Kina became an X-men, left and joined SHIELD and created the MSDF.

Kina took a second look at her bus pamphlet. The bus should have arrived five minutes ago. She looked up at the sound of squealing brakes. She picked up her suitcase and the carrier next to her. She heard a plaintiff meow from inside and smiled. “Just a little longer, Kage-dear.” The bus door opened to admit her. She handed the driver two dollars and then found an empty bench near the middle of the bus. Kage, her little black cat, pawed at the side of the carrier and meowed again. Kina shushed her and settled back to wait out the ride. The rumbling of the engine became background noise as she listened to the idle gossip of two girls behind her.

 _Get off at the next stop._ The words came into her mind from almost nowhere. Kina ignored it. Her stop wouldn’t be coming for awhile. _If you don’t get off at the next stop, you’ll die._ That made her stop and think, but there was no sense to it. The bus pulled to a halt and opened its doors. A woman with red hair barged on without paying and grabbed Kina’s arm.

“Are you deaf? You have to get off now.” Kina yanked out of her grip.

“I don’t know who you are, but there is no reason for me to get off.”

“Other than your life being in danger? Girl this is no time to play games with me.”

The driver called out. “Miss, either pay me or get off. I’ve got more stops and I’m already behind schedule.”

“Fine, I’m getting off, but you are coming with me.” She reached for Kina again. Kina snarled back,

“You touch me and you will regret it. I’m not going anywhere.” The redhead grimaced and retreated. Kina heard her yell at someone outside. The bus driver closed the door and started the bus moving again. Kina leaned on the window frame, wondering who that woman had been.  Shortly after the next stop, glass shattered as several objects flew through the bus. Kina felt one go right by her face and stick in the metal of the bus. The pounding of her heart drowned out the screams and creaking as the bus lifted off the ground and floated upward. The bus jerked then suddenly and twisted violently. Kina snatched up the carrier and clung to whatever was closest, in this case the shattered window. A glass shard dug into her palm, but she held on tight as the bus tore in half. Open space fell out before her and then a figure entered her vision floating in the air. She got a feeling of terror and pain emanating from the man. An emptiness in the air where his thoughts ought to have been. Besides the emotions she felt it would be as if he didn’t exist.

“Good Morning, Kina. I hope you’re doing alright,” He said. Finally a name formed in her head. Magneto. She’d seen his pictures in the news before. “Sorry for the rough treatment, but I figured it’d be better if we talked where others could not hear.” Magneto stepped onto the bus close to her. “My name is Magneto.”

“I know who you are. And I have no interest in anything you’re gonna offer me.” Kina let go of the window and grabbed her pet carrier. Kage yowled at her. Looking back at Magneto she saw him grinning. “You may know my name, but that doesn’t mean you know anything about me.” She opened the cage and pulled the small black cat from the carrier. Kage dug her claws into Kina’s arm. Stepping over the seat in front of her, she dropped her jacket and jumped. Her shirt tore as a pair of black wings burst from her back, catching the wind just in time. She swooped upward over the heads of the on-lookers. She passed the red-head from before and climbed upward. A lightpost tore from its bolts and curled around Kina. She folded her wings and dropped out of the trap. She caught the air the next instant and built speed. She turned several corners and settled down on the roof of a skyscraper. She let Kage down. The scratches left by her claws healed as Kina watched.

“I’m a freak. And I just lost my luggage.” She sat down and let her wings turn into loose black feathers. “What do you want to do, Kage?” Kage sat dignified and glared at her owner. “Ha, I bet you want to go fishing about now. And roll in a bed of catnip. Instead, here we are sitting on a roof after running from bad men.” _We’re not all bad, young one._  Kina leapt to her feet. _Calm down. I merely wish to talk to you. Can you meet us at ground level?_

“Shut up and get out of my head!” the voice did not return. Kina waited a moment and picked up her cat again. “Sorry, Kage, but this is gonna be rough.” The cat just glared at her. Kina moved to the edge of the roof and turned around. Tucking Kage under one arm, she leaned over and summoned all her power. She took off across the brick and gravel. A second gone and she shot over the opposite edge. She rolled upon landing on the other building and headed for the stairwell. Nearly a hundred floors down and she exited the stairs. There four people blocked her path: the red-head, a bald handicapped man, a guy wearing red sunglasses and an African woman.

“Thank you for joining us,” the bald one said. “I think there’s a big misunderstanding.”

“You’re the one in here?”  Kina tapped her skull.

“Quite observant. Yes, I was the one speaking to you. Now, there’s a nice restaurant here. Can we sit down and talk?”

“My cat.”

“Don’t worry about it. No one will complain. I promise.” He turned and wheeled himself into the small cafe. The red-head held out a hand to Kina, but Kina stalked right past the woman. She followed the old man to his chosen booth and took a seat. The other three took the remaining seats. “I am Professor Charles Xavier.”

“Kina Cortland.”

“Are you staying anywhere right now? Any family?”

“Can’t you just get that from my mind on your own?”

“It goes against my policy to just jump into your head without invitation.”

“You had no problem with it earlier.”

“You were in danger. Magneto is not a simple person to deal with. I was utterly amazed you managed that daring escape without hesitation.”

“My life has been no less than interesting.”

“Have you any wish to develop your abilities further?”

“No. It has caused enough damage in my life. I’d rather just live as I am now. If you’re gonna try to patronize me for recruitment. Give up. I would have stayed to listen to Magneto if I was interested in that sort of thing.”

“Then how does a home sound? A place where you are surrounded by other mutants. You don’t have to hide yourself in society. No one will be afraid of you. You will be accepted.”

“Not gonna happen. Even just as a normal person, people are afraid of me. Your ideal won’t work with me. What I did today was the harmless thing. I have control over that. Anything else, I can’t control. Examples…

“Last year’s major electrical outage, the grand fire downtown, the phenomenon with fifty odd people fainting all at once down on Adams Street, the ‘suicide bombing’ a couple years ago, the acid leak nine months ago, last week’s random tornado in the south side.

“That, Professor was all me. I don’t just cause damage. My power is the cause of nearly a hundred deaths in this city. I was on my way to a new place just now. Somewhere I’m not known.  Somewhere, I can do less damage.”

Xavier nodded, taking it all in. he reassured, “All that inability to control just means you need to learn how to handle your power. We can teach you to not fear your own power, rather to wield it as you want and not as it wants.”

“No offense, but I don’t think I quite fit into what’s controllable. I black out when I get angry. And that’s when the most damage is done. I ask only one thing. Leave me alone. Thank you for the concern, but there’s nothing else to discuss.” Kina scooped Kage back into her arms, ready to get as far away as possible.

She made it to the door when she bumped into someone. That person grabbed her wrists and wouldn’t let go. “I really hate it when girls don’t do ask their asked.” The person flicked his forked tongue out. “Call me Toad. You’ll be coming with me.” He grinned. Chairs scraped on the floor behind Kina. Toad whirled Kina around. With a loud complaint, Kage jumped out of her arms and dashed for the door. Toad pulled Kina back a step, holding her arms behind her back. Kina could see the three companions standing up.

“Storm, Cyclops and Pheonix,” Magneto said as he stepped forward, “I don’t plan to kill her. There’s no need to get antsy.” Kina tried to jerk out of Toad’s grip and got a strong yank backward. She yelped. “Toad, bind and gag her, please.” Kina felt rope being tied around her wrists. Then something sticky slapped across her mouth. “Thank you. Now, if you three wish to put all these bystanders at risk, go ahead and attack. Otherwise I suggest you sit tight.” Magneto smiled at the X-men’s reactions and gestured for Toad to follow. Toad roughly led Kina out of the building. Once outside, Magneto lifted them up into the air to the helicopter waiting for them on the roof. Magneto opened the door and Toad shoved Kina inside. With them inside the pilot lifted off. Kina leaned to look down out of the window as the ground dropped further and further away.

“I think we won’t have any more reckless escape attempts. Please sit back and enjoy the ride.” Kina looked at him in the corner of her eye. She looked outside at the gathering clouds. She heard Magneto clear his throat and reluctantly sat back in her seat.

Lighting split the air outside. A dark cloud hovered over them and the helicopter started to shake.

“Mystique, settle it down,” Magneto told the pilot

“Sorry, it’s that weather witch,” the pilot. “She’s brewing up some nasty winds.”

“They just keep persisting. I’ll handle this.” Magneto opened the helicopter door and stepped out. He walked out a distance from the helicopter. Kina stood up. Toad rose, reaching out for her. She stepped into his movement, jamming him between her shoulder and the helicopter wall. Kina snapped her arms up and over her head. The sound of her shoulders cracking was loud and audible. Kina hit Toad a few times in the face before the pilot turned to the commotion. The pilot pulled out a pistol.

“Sit back down and be good, or I’ll have to force you.” Kina glared at him and stepped forward to attack him too. She heard two shots. Heat and pain pierced her. Her legs dropped under her and she felt fire flash in her head. And then everything went black.

 

Next thing she knew, she was laying on a cot. Kina sat up and felt the spots she’d felt the bullets pierce. She could feel fresh scars. The room looked like a nurse’s office in a school. Kina slipped out of the covers and walked to the door. The hallway outside was quiet and unoccupied. She ran softly to the end of the corridor and then went out the front door. She made it to the open gate, but someone was waiting there. Not someone she recognized.

“You’re pretty lively for someone who got shot and practically burned alive a day ago.”

“And that matters why? I’m leaving.”

“Aren’t you going to thank the one who saved your life?” the burly man gestured behind her. Kina glanced in that direction and saw the red-headed woman from before.

“I’m Jean,” the woman said. “This is Wolverine.”

“Nice to meet you. Now, I believe this is also goodbye.”

“I was going to tell you we brought your kitty here too, but if you’re not interested…”

Kina turned. “Kage’s here? Where is she?”

“With the professor at the moment. Up the stairs, room at the end of the right hand hall.” Kina ran back to the mansion. Jean grinned at the girl.

“Tricky aren’t you. Tricking the girl like that isn’t nice.”

“But I told her the truth. How is that the tricking her?”

“She won’t be able to leave now. That’s how.”

“Of course she can leave. She’s not a prisoner.”

“To all appearances but she fell into a trap anyway. Maybe not yours but a trap.”

 

Kina peeked inside the office. Professor Xavier sat at his desk looking over some papers. Kage curled up in a sunspot on a chair. “Come on in, Kina,” Xavier said. She stepped through the door padded over to her cat. Kage looked up at her and yawned. “Your cat has been rather well-behaved.”

“Kage’s always been with me. She’s used to sudden changes. Doesn’t like flying though.” Kina picked up the cat. “How have you been, dearie? Enjoying yourself?” Kage gave her a loud Mrow.

“Kina, my offer for you to stay here is still open. You could still keep the cat, though of course the cat would have to be reasonable about her business.”

“Where is this? Doesn’t look like anything around New York.”

“My mansion which is now a school for mutants. We train kids like you, and give them a reasonable education to suit government standards. Anyone here is family and we protect our own.”

Kina smirked. “Appealing to my sense of self-protection. That’s sweet, Professor. It’s difficult enough keeping myself under control. I don’t think I’m the person you should be protecting. I’m a danger, even to myself.”

“To yourself? What happened to make you say that?”

Kina was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves and went up to her elbows made of leather. She undid the clasps and slid them off. Her palms and for arms were badly scarred. “My power got out of control a year ago. Some guy looking for some fun attacked me. When I fought back he picked up a broken pipe nearby. In the struggle… well, I was trying to take it from him when if heated up. He let go right away, but the pipe kept heating up. The metal melted right in my hands. That was a headache for the doctors to deal with.”

“May I see?” he held out a hand and Kina stepped around the desk and let him look. “I’m amazed by your healing ability. Molten metal and this looks like regular burn scarring. Two bullets to the torso and abdomen and scars only a day later. Wolverine has a healing factor, but that’s automatic and instant. You seem to be a slower sort. I don’t think you need to worry about hurting yourself. Anything that would kill a normal person won’t kill you. “

She put her gloves back on. “That’s a relief, but I still don’t think it’d be a good idea to stay here.” She picked up her cat again. “Thank you for the concern, and goodbye.”

“You’re afraid of people, aren’t you?” she stopped in the doorway. “I tried looking for family. A mother, father and older brother. Records say the Cortlands moved to Pennsylvania eight years ago. So why were you in New York, living on your own?”

She turned to him, smiling sadly. “Eight years ago, my mutant abilities started showing up. My parents thought that if I were around less people I could learn to control it. they didn’t care about me, though. Rather, they didn’t want to get hurt themselves. Things only got worse. Three or so years ago, a boy in school was bullying me. I got angry. He went to the hospital with nearly twenty broken bones. My parents were contacting the government to lock me up. My brother gave me enough money to get to New York where one of his best friends had offered to let me stay for awhile. The apartment had a gas explosion which killed him. Since then, I’ve been living from place to place.”

“Would you like me to speak with your parents? We might be able to work out an arrangement. At the least you could live with them again.”

“I’m not interested in living with them. I’d like to see my brother though.”

“Then perhaps before you make up your mind about staying, we’ll make a visit to your family.” Kina didn’t reply, merely nodded. “Do you remember the house phone?” Kina nodded again and accepted a pen and paper from him. She wrote down the number and handed the pad back to him. “Thank you. Jean will show you to the living room. Rest, watch TV, there is plenty of food in the kitchen. If you need anything please ask.” Kina continued out of the room. She met Jean down the hallway talking the guy with red glasses. The guy pointed to Kina and Jean turned.

“Kina. How’d the talk with Professor go?”

“Just fine. Have you guys fed Kage?”

“Yea, Professor gave her some fish this morning. Oh, This is Scott.” Scott smiled and held out a hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kina.”

“Yea, I guess.” She took his hand for a brief moment. “I’d like something to eat.”

“Sure,” Jean said. “Follow me.” Jean went down the stairs and led Kina to the kitchen. Three boys and a girl already sat at a table by the window. Kage jumped off Kina’s shoulder to the counter and meowed loudly. Jean cooed, “Not this time, little one. Not getting anything from me. Kina is there anything you want in particular?” Kina shook her head.

“Whatever is there. Doesn’t matter to me.” She sat on a stool next to the counter and scratched Kage behind the ears. Jean nodded and opened the refrigerator. The other girl in the room got up and sat down next to Kina, offering a hand to the cat.

“I’m Ralia, your cat is so pretty.”

“She’s Kage. Means shadow in Japanese. My name is Kina.” Kage finished sniffing Ralia’s hand and started cleaning her face.

“Why did you choose that name?”

“Because I found her hiding in a basement. She’s stuck with me since then.”

“Here you go, Kina. Two PB&J sandwiches.” Jean put the plate down in front of Kina and left. Kina picked up the first one and started eating. Ralia smiled and went back to her boy friends. Kina tore into the sandwiches.

“Hungry, little bugger. Either you’ve a big appetite or haven’t eaten in awhile. Which is it?” Wolverine came into the kitchen as she finished up. She licked her fingers.

“Two days. I make sure Kage gets fed, but she doesn’t need as much as me.”

“Sounds like a hard life. How old are you?”

“What does age matter?”

“Just trying to make conversation, kid. You intrigue me.”

“You take interest in just anyone don’t you?”

“Kina,” Ralia said, “Wolverine doesn’t take an interest in anyone at all. He’s the lone ranger here.”

“She’s right. I keep away from the students except for lessons.”

“So then what’s so intriguing about me? Not like I’m special or anything.”

“Call it a hunch, but I think there’s a lot more to you than some hyper healing.”

“Well, I’m not sticking around this place, so that’s all I’ll be. I’m gonna find somewhere new to live in and that’ll be the end of it.”

“You’re not staying?” That was the white-blonde sitting across from Ralia. “Most mutants see this as an escape from normal people.”

“It could be that, but I’m not comfortable being around other mutants either. People make me nauseas.”

“You trying to be problematic? You sound as if you’re getting sick by being in the same room as us.”

“And you’re picking my words apart unnecessarily.” The boy didn’t reply this time.

“Kina was it? wanna blow off some steam?” Kina looked at Wolverine. “Just to pass the time till the professor comes down.”

“Fine, I’ll spar with you.” She rose to her feet. Wolverine chuckled. “What?”

“Promise not to read my mind, little telepath.”

She grinned at him and they went outside.

Professor Xavier looked out of his window at the two going at it. Kina would insist that they were just playing around and sparring, but Wolverine was really teaching her. Xavier smiled at the thought of Wolverine getting a buddy. The phone call had gone well. He had an address and time. He wheeled out of the office.

“Jean, can you prep the jet? I’d like to take Kina to her parent’s home.”

“Yea, I’ll do that. That girl’s out back with Wolverine.”

“I saw them. What do you think of the girl?”

“She’s an ice block. And unreadable. I tried to touch her mind and found nothing. I really don’t like her that much.”

“She’s strong like you. But she’s not doing it consciously. Her power doesn’t have any control to it. If I can convince her that staying here is the better choice, I think she’ll warm up to the others.”

“I suppose. I’ll go down to the jet.” Jean left the Professor. Xavier went downstairs and outside. Kina noticed him right away.

“Enjoy yourselves?” he inquired, looking at Wolverine. Wolverine rubbed the back of his neck and looked elsewhere. “Nevermind. No need to answer. Kina, I talked to your parents and they said a short visit would be okay.”

“How are we getting there? I haven’t noticed much in the way of major transportation.”

“We have a private jet. If you would come with me?”

“Yea, I’m gonna go get Kage from the Kitchen.”

“Of course.” Kina fetched her cat from her adoring fans and ran out to the Professor. He took her to the elevator and they went into the basement. Kina looked at everything quietly. During flight, she fell asleep.


	2. Meeting the Parents

After landing at the small rural airport of South Ridgeland, they took a limousine through town. Kage chirruped and meowed at everything, wandering around the passenger space of the car as Kina tried to get her to sit still. Xavier tried to make small talk, asking about Kage and how Kina came to own the cat, but Kina kept to short answers and eventually the conversation died out.

"We're here," Xavier announced unneccessarily as the limo turned down a gravel driveway. Kina had been somberly staring out the window for the past few minutes already, here eyes flicking over every familiar bush and tree and house they passed. She swallowed, trying to ignore the growing lump in her throat.

Her parents' house was a medium sized two story ranch house with pale blue-gray siding and a brick chimney. A line of hedges sat underneath the front windows. A rose bush grew on a trellis on the other side of the doorway. The standard brown door was decorated with a holly wreath and the golden numbers 23, indicating the address as 23 W Farrunners Ln.

The second story had two windows, one of which  had a pot of violets sitting outside the sill, and the other a curtain partially tied off. Looking up, Kina's eyes met a pair of blue eyes framed by scruffy black hair staring down at her.

“Karl.” Kina opened to limo door and stepped out. Kage jumped out and started sniffing at the ground. The face in the window turned away and the curtain closed. Kina sighed and bent down for her overly curious cat. Kage placed on her shoulder, Kina followed Jean and the Professor to the door.

A minute after the doorbell rang, a rounded woman with brown hair and an older man with balding black hair opened the door. "Hello, Xavier was it?" the woman inquired with a tight smile.

Xavier nodded. “Yes. I am Professor Xavier. May we come in?”

Mrs. Cortland smiled and gestured for them to enter. “Of course, of course. I’m Helen Cortland. This is my husband, Mathew.” Jean helped the professer over the front step and then she saw Kina. “Kina? Oh my, what have you done to your lovely hair? It looked much better long.”

“Kina, welcome home.” her father held his arms open.

Kina took a step back and behind Jean. Mr. Cortland made a disgruntled sigh and dropped his arms down to his side.

"Please," He said. "Have a seat. Tea, anyone?"

Jean took a seat on the well loved love seat patterned with swirling yellows. The sitting room was lived in, with a multitude of plants on bookshelves, two reclining chairs nestled by a coffee table, and the smell of lavender. Kina hesitated, but when Kage decided to go check out the plants, she had to grab the cat before she caused a mess. Xavier wheeled himself to a spot next to the couch.

"Thank you, but I don't think we'll be here long enough to have tea. I would like to meet the young man pacing anxiously in the room upstairs though. I saw him on my way in."

Mrs. Cortland blinked. "You mean Karl? But he has nothing to do with Kina. Why would you want to meet him?"

"Sorry, but isn't Karl her older brother? That was the impression I was given." Xavier looked over at Kina, who was now coaxing Kage away from another plant.  She felt her heart skip a beat as she realized what he was doing.

Looking a bit put out, Mr. Cortland gruffly turned to the stairs just inside the kitchen archway.

"Karl, get your ass down here," he belted. There was a startled thud as if someone had dropped something and then thudding on carpeted stairs. By the time Karl came into view, Mrs. Cortland managed to cover her look of discomfort with an amicable smile.

Karl was tall and bookish, wearing jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.  His eyes roved around the group, jerking away from his father to Xavier and Jean with amusement to Kina holding tight to a squirming cat.

"Shrimp," He said. "Glad to see you're still alive."

"I am not a shrimp," Kina muttered, but she still smiled at the old nickname.

Xavier cut in with a simple nod of his head. "Thank you for joining us. I'm Charles Xavier, Professor and Head of the Xavier Institute."

Karl grinned from ear to ear, almost jumping forward to shake Xavier's hand. "It's an honor, Professor. I'm a fan of your work. Even minored in genetics in College."

"Pleased to hear it. Where did you study?"

"New York State."

Kage meowed loudly and leapt out of Kina's arms, dashing to hide underneath the unoccupied recliner. Mr. Cortland scowled.

"Karl, take that cat outside where it belongs," He ordered. Karl knelt by the chair, his eyes on Kina as her face fell.

"You do not like cats?" Xavier inquired.

"Cats cause trouble and nothing else. Now, you wanted to discuss our daughter's future?"

Xavier nodded. "I recognize that she has particular gifts that make it difficult for her to live normally. My school is designed to help people like her learn to use those gifts properly so that she can live normally in the future. Now, I don't want you to worry about tuition or boarding. My fees are modest. The students live at the school and learn all the standard materials they would in school. Sciences, Mathematics, Arts, Languages if they want, we even have an electronics expert on staff for tutoring students interested in that area."

"Can you get rid of her gift? Control it so she doesn't hurt anyone else?"

Jean answered, "What makes you think we can just wish away her abilities? They are a part of her genetics. She will learn to control them, yes, but they will remain a part of her, the same way you will always have black hair, Mr. Cortland."

"And who are you to tell me what can and can't be done?"

"This is Jean Grey, a good friend and assistant instructor at the institute." Xavier folded his hands  in his lap. "She is right. There is no way to get rid of Kina's gift as you put it."

"Then what is the- what are you still standing there, Karl? I said to take the cat outside."

They all looked to Karl, who, having lured Kage out, was standing to the side, holding the black creature gently in his arms. Karl looked at his father and then at Kina.

"It's not your cat though, is it, Father?" Karl argued. "It's Kina's, and Kina doesn't want me to take him outside."

Mr. Cortland came very close to turning into a beet. "I will not be questioned."

"Perhaps," Xavier intervened, "Kina does not need to be in the room for this?"

"An excellent idea. Karl, go outside with Kina."

"I was actually thinking they could go upstairs. I am sure Kina would like some time to catch up with her brother."

"I want that cat outside, so she goes outside," Mr. Cortland refused, an undertone to his voice that sent chills down Kina's spine.

"It's okay," Kina said, moving back towards the door, "we can go outside."

"Kina."

She took Kage from Karl and tried for a smile back at Xavier. "Really, Professor. It'll be fine. We're just going outside."

Karl shared a reassuring look with Xavier right before following Kina out the front door. Kina walked out a few steps and let Kage down to explore. Seeing her actually smile for real, Karl sat down on the step and waited for her to look his way.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Karl joked, "I didn't realize you wanted me to say something, Shrimp."

"But you haven't said a word." Kina tapped a finger on her forehead.

"You've blocked yourself off. I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to."

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to."

_I know, Shrimp. You never had the greatest sense of control._

Kina folded her arms, following Kage's exploratory meanderings. "There was an incident; in New York."

"Recently?"

"Yesterday. You know about that guy calling himself Magneto?"

Karl nodded. "I saw a blurb on the news. You were there?"

"I don't know how, but he knew about me. He wanted me to go with him. The X-men stopped him. I got shot."

"Sounds rough. You want to talk about it?" Karl patted the step next to him. After a moment, Kina sat down next to him and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I've been worried about you," He said in her ear. "Ever since Shawn wrote about the explosion, I had no clue if you were alive or not."

"Sorry, I got angry and well, You know," She trailed off somberly.

_I know. Shawn is fine, by the way._

"I know, I just- I couldn't go back. The police were all over the place."

"Speaking of police," Karl started, glancing over his shoulder.

"Did Father do something?" She followed his gaze through the door.

"I tried to tell you earlier. Luckily, you're traveling with two experiernced telepaths."

"Karl," Kina's voice took a dark tone.

"They had a fight. Father called the local sheriff a couple minutes before you showed up."

Kina leapt to her feet. "And you only mentioned it now? They could be here any moment!"

"I told the Professor," Karl responded, trying to pull Kina back down. "He said not to worry about it. Please, calm down."

"No one listens to me here!" Kage looked up and screeched angrily at Kina. Unbothered, Kina continued. "It's like I don't exist, I don't have an opinion, I don't have any options. The Professor doesn't care about me, he just cares about keeping me where he can see me."

"No, he doesn't, Kina. Please, you're upsetting your cat."

Kina put her hands on her head. "I don't like this, Karl."

Karl sighed and began to stand. Gravel crunching and the sound of tires squealing introduced the black and tan police cars that turned around the driveway. The first one in swerved around the startled Limo driver and parked at an angle to the house. The two behind it maneuvered to block off exit routes.

 _Kina, come here._ Karl held his hand out to her, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. She was staring wide-eyed as the stuffy looking Sheriff with a bushy handlebar mustache.

The sheriff put his hands on his hips and ground in his heels just in front of his car. "Kina Cortland," He projected over the meters that separated them, "You are under arrest for the assault of Dinah Walters and Samson Fawler. Come quietly or we will use force."

Kina couldn't move. Dinah's smirking face, made prim by her perfectly curled white blonde hair, and Samson's square face floated in her mind, bloody and broken the way she had left them. It was like being there again. All the fear and rage floated to the top. Kina clutched her hands in front of her, trying to stop the trembling.

" _Kina!_ " Karl's voice rang in her ears as well as her mind. Placing himself squarely in front of her, Karl placed his hands on her head. " _You have to calm down. Look at me. Only me. And Breathe._ "

She gasped. "They're going to hurt me. Don't let them hurt me."

Staring into her eyes, Karl felt his heart skip a beat as the shaking of the ground only worsened. He pleaded telepathically once more, but reached only a glass wall. Karl looked to the doorway of the house where Xavier sat in his wheelchair. They had come out at the sound of cars, the two telepaths, but had not done anything yet. 

Jean's eyes glowed with a fiery light, the same kind of light that surrounded her hands and touched the cracking earth. The vibrations lessoned. Karl turned back to Kina.

" _Kina, listen to me. It's your brother Karl. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe. Just listen to my voice and come back to me._ "

"No," She whispered. "I can't come back. They'll never let me. I'm too dangerous."

" _No, you're not! You're my little sister and I love you. Please stop this._ "

Something in her eyes changed. There was a tense moment when he could feel a strain on her mind and then a trickle of blood dripped from her nose. The ground cracked at his feet, creating a large split going from the house to the cars. His foot slipped.

Karl caught himself from falling on his face with a pained yell. He tried to stand only to fall back on his arms.

"Kina!"

_Karl, I am going to make her sleep._

"Wait, I can get through to her!"

_There is no time. Jean cannot hold her back forever._

"She's just scared!"

_I'm sorry, Karl._

In the time it took Karl to look up at his sister, her eyes closed and her knees buckled. She crumpled next to him, peaceful except for the touch of blood on her lip. Karl reached out a hand to check her pulse.

Levitating himself down from the door, Xavier rolled up the path. "Please relax, officers. I only wish to talk."

The guns did not lower.

Jean asked, "Shall I make them?"

Xavier held up a hand to hold her off. "No. Do not make this any worse, Jean."

"Sorry, Professor."

"You are forgiven." Xavier smiled at the Sheriff. "Your guns are no threat, Sheriff. I promise, my student and I do not want a conflict. We only came here to discuss Kina's future with her parents."

The sheriff grunted, "Did they tell you she's got a warrant out for her arrest?"

"No, Karl was the one to inform me of that. Can we talk like the civilized folk I know we all are?"

"You've got no right to intervene," Mr. Cortland said, not moving from the door. "This is my home and my family."

"All due respect, Matthew," Xavier shifted his chair so he could see behind him, "If you put your daughter in jail like any other criminal, what happened today will only happen again. She will get worse. There will be no improvement and the prison system cannot handle the kind of problems she would create."

"And you think sticking her in a school with other little monsters will help. She's dangerous and needs to be treated as such."

With some effort, Karl sat up and pulled Kina into his lap. He hoped she wouldn't wake up for awhile. She didn't need to be awake for what was currently happening.

"That's what you've always said about her," Karl said, tamping down his temper. "When she was four and drew on the walls. When she was six and got in a fight with another girl at school. She didn't need powers to be revolting to you. All she had to do was exist."

"Well of course I was upset at those moments. Girls are not supposed to cause trouble much less put their betters in the hospital."

"You're just scared. Scared of her challenging the way you live. Scared of her being more than you want her to be. Scared of what we can do with our minds."

Mr. Cortland started. "We? Your brilliance is not the same as-"

_I am more than brilliant, Father. I am the same as her. You just never could see it._

Karl broadcast his message to everyone nearby. His Father turned white, words stuck in his throat. Karl swallowed hard and gazed down on his sister's sleeping face.

"Sheriff, thank you for your vigilance, but you are not needed. Kina will not pose a threat to anyone in this town ever again. You can leave."

The Sheriff hesitated to do so. "I really shouldn't-"

" _LEAVE._ " The thought came out strong enough that Xavier and Jean flinched. Jerkily, the cops put away their guns and got back in their cars.

It was quiet a long time after the sound of rumbling engines and crunching gravel faded into the distance. Karl remained seated, cradling Kina in his arms, waiting for an explosion of anger.

A quiet meow broke the silence. Creeping out of the bushes where she had been hiding, Kage trotted up to Karl and pawed at Kina's shirt. Karl smiled.

"She just asleep, little one."

Kage meowed, a claw snagging in the cloth as she bothered her sleeping owner. Kina twitched, groaning as her eyelids fluttered.

"Kina?"

"Kage?" She lifted a shaky hand and Kage moved to butt against her fingers. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Kina, can you hear me?" Karl brushed her hair back.

She squinted, out of lack of energy rather than diffuculty seeing. Her body felt heavier than lead and there was a pounding in her head that she'd only felt once before. She could make out Karl's face against a fuzzy field of blue and gray.

"Karl?" she murmured, her mouth dry.

"Heya, Shrimp."

"I lost control again, didn't I?"

"Just a little. Don't worry, no one got hurt."

"Liar." Kina closed her eyes and leaned into his arms.

He laughed. "Maybe."

"Excuse me for interrupting." Xavier came closer, worry etched into his brow. "Are you alright?"

"Tired. What happened?"

"You created an earthquake. I had to put you to sleep."

Kina closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry," she said, pushing out of Karl's arms with some visible effort. "I guess you understand why I can't be around other people now?"

"On the contrary. I am even more convinced you belong at my school. I have a wealth of experience in teaching young mutants like you to overcome these sorts of problems. Jean used to lose control of her powers regularly, but now she is capable of a great many deeds. You are not alone in your struggles. We all have moments in our life when we have no control. The only question is how we learn to go beyond that lack of control."

"If it helps any," Karl added, "I am coming with you."

"You are?" Kina queried, "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's what I want to do. I can help you and help others like you."

"Then I guess it's okay," she said.

"I'm glad to hear it. And I promise you'll never have to come back here ever again."

"If I do, you're the first one I'm punching," She muttered with a small smile.


	3. The Original CopyCat

“Please sit down, Karl.” Xavier rolled out from behind his desk to greet the new addition. Karl sat down, all the while studying the room. “How do you like the place? Are you settling in well?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve already met some of the kids. This place is very comfortable. And the library. You have quite the collection.”

“When you get to my age, you’ll most likely have a similar collection of some sort. Has there been any problems from your parents?”

“Oh a few. I had to make a call to check on my things. They seemed to be of the mind that I’m making a mistake. I’ve been such an obedient kid until now. Thank you again for taking in my sister. She’ll be a headache for sure.”

“Oh that I’m already aware of.  She skillfully locked me out of her head during our first meeting. I don’t think she realized it though. I imagine her life here will be very tiresome. Actually, I wanted to ask what you thought of her power. She’s capable of such a variety of things.”

“I’m not completely positive either. Her power seems to match her will. If she wants to escape, it will happen, if she wants someone dead, it will happen, if she wishes to live, she will live even if she is hurt so badly that she would be expected to be dead. Of course at the moment she is unable to get results all the time.”

“You have seen this happen?”

“Yes. After she nearly killed two of her classmates, Dad hit her. She fell down the stairs. I had been downstairs at the time and saw her. She should’ve been dead. Her neck had snapped, but she just snapped her head back in place and got up like nothing had happened. That was the point when dad just decided she had to be locked up.”

Xavier went over to the window to look down on the garden. “Wolverine has a healing factor that allows him to heal from anything. He usually stays away from the students, but your sister is an exception. I think he sees a companion in her that he never had before.”

“If she manages to get friends here, it’ll be a step in the right direction.”

“You don’t see it as a certainty? Has she had that much trouble in the past?”

“She doesn’t like being around other people all the time. I imagine she’ll end up alienating most of the students here if not all. And her telepathy will come out due to her unease, making it worse. It’s what happened when she started junior high. Unsure if she could trust, she reads the minds around her.”

“Then I hope to be able to change that in her.” Xavier came away from the window. “However, I wished to discuss in more detail your role here.”

 

“Even if it is a faster solution, Kina,” Scott reprimanded her after the team exercise, “Don’t go blowing up the fuel tanks so suddenly. If you’re gonna make something explode, it requires warning or that no one be nearby.”

“There wasn’t anyone hurt.”

“Because this wasn’t a real situation. In the future, please regard the civilian holograms as real people and try NOT to hurt them. Ralia, good work but you should work on your aim. There might be a time when you don’t have such large tagets.”

“Yes, sir,” Ralia piped admiringly.

“Kitty, you did well. Just keep practicing and get better. Jonny, if you had done your job properly, Greg wouldn’t have had to create so many clones and exhaust himself. Instead of being upset that you didn’t get to work with your girlfriend, focus on the mission. You’ll come back alive. That’s all for today, please work hard and think about the points I mentioned. Class dismissed.”

Kina exited the danger room first and walked quickly down the hall. She turned the corner and started running, aiming for the library.

Checking quickly that no one else was inside, she shut the door and found a computer. It took her barely a breath to navigate to the profiles the Professor kept hidden away in the system. Ones for all the mutants He’d encountered including those at the school. Kina passed up the ones she’d read already and opened up one on a guy named David.

“What are you looking at on there?” Kina jolted out of her concentration and spun the chair around. Henry McCoy glanced at the screen behind her. “Well?”

“Just research.”

“No need to be so furtive. I was surprised that someone was able to get into the Professor’s files. You good with computers?”

Kina spun around to face the computer again. “No. I only just learned a couple days ago. I was told I’m a quick study. Ever since I was little. Sorry about looking at it.”

“Why do you want to know about all these mutants? I wouldn’t imagine it being relevant.”

“I can do so many things, I wanted to know if I could possibly use powers that others use.”

“I see. However, you should not use David’s power. It only causes problems.”

“I can tell. But wasn’t his personality more of a problem? If he hadn’t been so stuck on killing the professor there wouldn’t have been such a fiasco over him.”

“I think you shouldn’t try replicating his power though. It was strong, but had its drawbacks. Have you considered trying out the X-men abilities?”

“Yea, but I hadn’t gotten around to asking to use the danger room.”

Henry grinned. He slapped her on the shoulder.  Kina grunted at the pressure. He said, “Then consider it done. I think this will be an interesting experiment.”

“Thanks, Mr. McCoy.”

“Call me Hank. Everyone else does.”

 

“Hank, you’ve been using the danger room everyday this week. What for?” Scott Summers and Jean Grey entered the control room.

“Shush and just watch.”

“Watch what?” The two came to the window to see. The danger room looked like a wrecked parking lot. The program running involved fighting off a series of waves of soldiers, each wave increasing in difficulty. Once dead the hologram would dissipate after five seconds. In the center of the whole mess was Kina, imitating Kurt’s teleporting power.

“I don’t think she has any limit, this girl. You know she became a wizard level hacker nearly overnight?”

“No, I didn’t know that, Hank. Just what are you playing at? This kind of program is dangerous for a kid like her.”

“Scott. I appreciate the concern, but, as you mentioned, I’ve been using the danger room every day this week.”

“Don’t tell me this is what you’ve been doing. What if she messed up?”

“This isn’t the limit of what we’ve been doing. She’s also managed to recreate the abilities of Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine with some complications, even you and Jean. She takes in information like a bottomless pit. I’m thinking we need to start considering her as a new member of the X-men.”

“Bobby was older than her when we found him. She’s fifteen, Hank.”

Jean interrupted, “I think Hank has a point, Scott. If what Hank says is true, that means her power is partially telepathic, like being able to pick out information from someone’s brain from being around them.”

“A good idea, but I think her power is more complicated than that. I don’t even know if there’s a limit to it.” Hank turned on the microphone. “Kina, give Scott and Jean up here a demonstration of everything you’ve learned.”

_My pleasure. Could you lower difficulty two notches?_

“Alright then.” Hank flipped a couple switches and turned off the microphone. While the program restarted, Kina stopped moving for a moment.

Hank explained to the observers. “She can use two separate abilities at the same time. She usually uses telepathy as a sort of base. That way she can read her opponents. The snag is that she can’t just switch abilities like turning on the light. She uses one or two seconds to focus on the change.” The program set up running and so did Kina. "What this training does is help her find openings in battle to use for that time. The only loophole I can find is that the limit on powers doesn’t effect physical changes. She can change what she looks like while still using telepathy and weather manipulation.” As if on cue, Kina changed into a duplicate of Ralia midjump. “Right now, I’ve limited her to using stuff that she’s already encountered. For control purposes. I’ve also seen her use Jonny’s illusion power.”

“Jonny hates using his power more than anyone else. Has she even seen him in action?”

“She learned from reading about it. She hacked into the mutant profiles before we started this. I told you it’s complicated.”

“Why don’t we call her Copycat?” the guys turned to look at Jean.

“What?”

“I’ve been talking to the professor. He agrees with Hank. So for her code name. Copycat.”

“Explain that, please Jean,” Scott said. He watched Kina lay the second wave down flat.

“I think it’s the best we can do. Besides isn’t what she’s doing basically copying others? I know, Hank. She can do so much more, but she can come up with a better name once she has a better handle on that power.”

“Alright then. Copycat sounds fine. I think she’ll like it.”


	4. Angels of a different color

“Your move, Kina.” Karl sat back in his chair. Kina pondered the chess board between them. Despite being siblings, the only similarity was their jet black hair and quiet demeanor. The porch was lively with activity with everyone outside prepping for a barbeque. Kina made her move. She turned around to watch the conversations.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Professor Xavier rolled in with a tall handsome guy sporting wings behind him. Conversation stopped, but Kina could hear all the gaga in their heads over this guy. “I’d like to introduce Warren Worthington the Third. He’ll be a new student here. I’d like you all to welcome him.”

Everyone had their thing to say to the person next to them. And to Warren. Mainly it was what Rogue had to say about biblical pretense. Scott took Warren up to his room at the Professor’s request. Kina turned to the chess board again. Karl grinned at her.

_What are you grinning at, bucko?_

He waved to the house. _Go ahead and say hi. I don’t need telepathy to know that you want to make him feel better._

_Except that now is most likely not the best time. I’ll befriend him some other day._

_Befriend? The day I see you actually befriend someone I’ll laugh my butt off._

_He obviously needs someone to tell him he’s not hated here._

_Still, you haven’t befriended anyone in a real long while._

 “Are you two going to just stare at each other?” Kitty queried. “Sorry, the lack of movement had me uneasy.” Kina glared at Kitty long enough that a strand of hair set on fire. Kitty shrieked and quickly tried to put it out.

“Kina… how many times has it been now that you’ve set things on fire since you got here?”

“twenty-seven. And I don’t care. She deserved it.”

“You’re never gonna make friends like that. Do you want to finish the game, Kina?”

Kina eyed the chessboard. "You're going to win in ten moves anyway. What's the point?"

"The point is to train your brain." Karl pursed his lips. "Is that an observation of logic, or you using your powers?"

"Both. Okay, mostly my powers, probably. I can see a series of moves you're going to make, but how much of it is my knowledge of chess and how much is precog or telepathy, I have no clue?"

"Then let's find out. Make your move."

"But I don't see how I'm supposed to beat you!" Kina pulled her legs up onto the rim of the chair. "This is so not fair. You play with Professor Xavier every day."

"And that is more of a battle of telepaths than a game of chess. Come on, Shrimp. I know you can do this."

“No, I’m not in the mood anymore.” Kina stood up and walked back inside. She paused on the second floor and then let out a loud sigh. She turned and strode down the hall. After a sharp knock on his door, Warren opened the door. Her apparent frown made him uneasy.

“What?” his hand gripped the doorframe.

“Oh, quit stammering in your head. Those wings of yours work don’t they?”

That knocked a few bolts loose. “Of course they do. I don’t have them for show.”

“Good, I wanna see who’s faster.” Kina let a pair of black feathered wings burst from her back. She couldn’t help wincing at the pain. “Dang that always hurts.”

She’d knock a few more bolts loose. “You can hide them?”

“It’s more complicated than that. My code name is copycat. Take a wild guess why. Either way, you gonna race me or are you too scared of losing?”

“Maybe I’m just new here, but what gives a shrimp like you to act like that?”

“Act like I can do anything I want to? Genetics. You want to fly or not?” She headed down the hall and opened the window at the end. Warren stepped out of his room.

“What’s in it for you?”

“I'm bored and you looked shaken by all the losers commenting on your ironically white wings.” she leapt out, spreading her wings to catch the wind. She climbed upward, merely flexing the new muscles. Warren chased her outside.

“Wait, you’re…” She flew in a circle around him.

“Okay, it’s been a couple months since I last used these, but I’m not completely awful. The first time it happened, I banged into maybe seventeen buildings before I got the hang of it. You ready to race?”

“That all you care about? I don’t want to race.”

“But you’re out here aren’t you? So at least prove that you know how to use those big flaps of feathers you’ve got.”

"I can't decide if you're being friendly or an ass." He climbed up after her, glancing down at the shrinking landscape. Several heads tilted up to watch. Ororo cupped her hands and called out to them.

"Be careful. We don't need either of you getting hurt."

Kina snorted and Warren cringed at the thought of hitting the ground from their height.

"To the main gate and back?" she asked.

Ororo groaned when the two dove at the same time, building up speed toward the gates our of sight at ground level. "Those two better not crash into anything."

Karl lounged back and picked up his drink, a mix of orange juice and white rum. "What makes you think they will?"

"They're kids. Kids always crash into things." Ororo folded her arms under her breasts. "Don't tell me you're not one bit worried. That's your baby sister up there."

"And I will always worry. She's reckless and head strong. But since coming here, I've had to take a step back and let her explore. It's the only way she'll get a hang of her power."

"Relax," Jean looked over her shoulder. "I think this is exactly what Warren needs to unwind. We did make him a little nervous."

Kina kept her course simple, gliding above the trees in as straight a line as she could. Warren strove hard, using his larger wings to catch up to her initial boost.

"You seem rusty," he said, coming even. "Are you sure you can even win like this?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'll have you know, I learned to fly in New York City. Eat my dust."

She twisted, shutting her wings to drop through a hole in the branches and caught the air below. She flapped furiously, weaving through the tree trunks at high speed. Warren pressed forward above.

She shot out, just inches in front of Warren at the end of the forest by the main gate. A couple of swipes marked her cheeks from stray branches getting too close for comfort. Kina swerver right, cutting in front of him in a sharp curve. Warren pulled up to avoid colliding with her and swung down to catch up.

Warren overtook on the return trip easily, pulling ahead by a couple meters by the time they reached the mansion again. He turned a wide loop around the side of the building and climbed up to the peak of the roof to land. Kina trailed behind him, showing off with a twirl in the air before setting down.

"I thought you said you were rusty."

"I was. I haven't done any flying since the X-men took me out of New York." She flexed her shoulders.

"Why not? You seem to have fun." He curled one wing in front of him to groom a spot.

"What's the point? Besides, everyone wants me to learn to control my powers, not flaunt them."

"What exactly is your power? You said it was complicated." He shook out a loose feather.

Kina hugged her knees and gazed up at the clouds.

"They gave me the name Copycat because I've been learning to copy other people. I think about what I want and I get the corresponding power. Physical things are easier and take less thought, like growing wings. If I wanted to fly the way Storm does, I'd have to mimic her weather powers."

"You can do anything?"

"Probably. Hank says I might not have a limit. I think there is one. It makes sense that way."

"Could you take away someone's mutation?"

Kina's head whipped around to stare at his hopeful gaze. "I-I-uh- I never wanted to. You don't like your wings?"

"Sometimes. Like when that girl with the southern accent called me an angel."

"Yeah, sorry about her. She's from New Orleans."

_What are you two doing up there?_

Kina sighed. _Talking. What now?_

_Storm wanted me to tell you two to come down before you break your necks._

"What's wrong," Warren asked at her scowl.

"My brother passing on a message from the team worrywart. Storm thinks we're going to get ourselves killed."

"Your brother?"

"The one I was playing chess with before."

"But he looks so much older than you."

"By ten years." Kina smiled to herself. "He's always tried to be my protector."

"That's quite the difference." Warren ran a hand over his wing, straightening a crooked feather. "Is he like you?"

"No," Kina started to answer when the wind picked up and Ororo lifted herself to their level, eyes glowing like small moons.

"The roof is not a place to be sitting, Children," She sternly informed them. Warren was instantly on his feet, but Kina only glowered at her teammate. "Kina, I will not say it again. You can use the danger room to test out your powers any time. There is no need to put yourself in excessive danger."

"Yes, Mom," Kina hissed, feeling her skin go cold. Warren started. Kina's eyes had turned a golden color, bright and slit like a reptile's, her face becoming a stunning form of emerald green scales. Her raven black wings shed their feathers, becoming leathery and green like her skin.

"Kina!" Ororo scowled at her. "Just because you have this amazing power does not mean you get to do whatever you want, whenever you want. You are in training. And part of your training is to blend in."

Kina studied the change she had created, proud of herself for making something original for once. She ran one of her new talons over her wings and smiled to herself.

"What is the point of blending in if it means not being myself?" Kina shot back after a moment of internal gloating. "I will not suppress my ability for the sake of anyone's sense of comfort."

"You are behaving like a willful child. Do you think the world cares about how you want to live? You have a gift, a wonderful, beautiful gift, and if you use it on a whim, they will hate you for it."

Taking a breath, Kina changed back to a normal human form, losing the wings in the process. "Sure thing, Weather Goddess."

 To Ororo's horror, Kina stepped off the tiled roof. She hit the pavement like a lead weight, dropping to a crouch and then slowly standing without any sign of injury.

Karl raised an eyebrow at her. She shook out her hair and walked over to him and sat back down at the chessboard.

"Something to say, brother?"

"Nothing I have not said before. Do you intend to continue?"

"Kina, Cortland," Ororo ground, floating down. "Do you have no self-control?"

"Obviously," Kina retorted, rolling her eyes. "You still breathe, right?"

Karl sighed. "Perhaps this is the moment to let it go?" He shot a hopeful smile at Ororo. "Kina is fine, and no one was hurt."

"You go too easy on her, Karl."

"Maybe, but I also don't think you need worry so about her."

"Then I ask that both of you take caution in the future. No one is invincible."

Kina picked up a pawn and moved it forward. _Except maybe me_.

Karl frowned. _You can be hurt. You just heal too fast to die._

_Same difference. Your move._


	5. The First Time

"Have you seen Kina?" Scott asked Logan. They stood in the kitchen, a fresh bottle of beer in Logan's hand.

Logan popped off the cap. "Nope. I think she wanted to spend some time working with her power today. Have you checked the danger room?"

"First place I went."

"Well, then why ask me? Just go ask Professor or Jean to point her out for you."

Scott frowned, his eyebrows drooping behind his ruby sunglasses. "The Professor is the one who asked me to find her. I assume she blocked herself off for some reason, again."

"Too bad, Bub. Have fun looking." Logan turned to the door and stepped onto the patio. Scott's mouth twitched at the corners in a hint of a snarl.

 

"Go long!" Gregg yelled as he hurled the football in his hand into the air. Still sprinting down the open field, Jonathon checked over his shoulder to track it. He dove out to his left and just barely managed to catch the football.

"Nice!"

Brushing dirt off his knees, Jonathon threw the ball back.

"A little more warning next time," He called.

Gregg danced a few steps, caught the ball and tossed back normally.

"What's the fun in that?"

From his spot under a tree, Gregg's clone glared up from the book he was reading. "Can you two keep it down? I'm reading here."

"Sorry," both boys said.

 

"-then we get to deal with it on our own?" Ralia asked. She walked next to Professor Xavier in the lower levels. Instead of her usual lacey and soft clothes, she wore one of the training outfits.

Xavier slowly nodded. "To an extent. Since we are breaking into a secure facility, Scott and Jean will be with us, but I want you and Kina to have a chance at some real experience."

"Are you sure we're ready?" Ralia hesitated. "I mean, Kina obviously thinks she is, but me?"

"Scott says you have improved quite a bit in the past couple months. You rarely lose control, and have a good head on your shoulders."

"Thanks. I hope things go well. Did we-"

 

**_KINA_ **

 

She jolted upright, head crashing right into Karl's. His hand came up to his nose on instinct, eyes squeezed shut as he groaned. She curled, knees coming up, both hands on her forehead.

"What the heck?" Karl grunted.

"You're the one yelling in my head," she whined.

"You weren't waking up."

"I was busy."

"And we needed your attention. I tried to be gentle, okay. You. Were. Not. Waking. Up."

She put her feet down, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Kuro looked up once and then sprawled on top of her dresser to continue napping. Karl knelt at the side, knees pressed into the soft white carpet. Standing in the door, as stoic as ever, Scott folded his hands behind his back.

"I apologize for taking such measures, Kina, but we have need of you for a mission," Scott said. "Professor wishes for you and Ralia to aid us in seeking out a mutant in need."

“Got it.” Rubbing her head, she swayed to her feet. “Where to?”

“With me. Thank you Karl. Perhaps you should go visit Hank?”

Karl shook his head. “Just a light bruise. Good luck, Kina, and be safe?”

“Look who you’re talking to, big brother.” She smirked. “Nothing can stop me.”

He had the soft kind of smile that glittered in his eyes like a good joke. _We’ll see, Shrimp._

With a gesture of his arm, Scott walked Kina down the hall and into the elevator.

“So, who we fetching?” Kina asked.

“A young mutant that was sold as a test subject. We don’t know what powers he has, which is why Xavier wants you with us this time.”

“A test subject?”

“Yes.” Scott waved her through the elevator doors at the bottom. “With how new mutants are to the world, it is an unfortunate occurrence.”

“It’s horrible. My parents hate me, but they never sold me.”

“None of us like it. In here.” He stopped her at a door that opened the moment they stepped closer. They stepped inside a great room, made of steel and spacious enough to hold the personal jet that sat within. On the on-ramp, Jean talked with Rogue, her arms folded and her frown stubborn.

“If anything, I’d say the guy is leading you on,” Jean said. “He sounds like a load of bull just from the way he jokes about everything.”

“Right on that,” Rogue said. “But he’s charming and his eyes are brilliant.”

“Hope you’re not talking about anyone I know,” Scott mused. He kissed Jean on the cheek.

“No, just this guy she’s got a crush on. Ready, Copycat?”

“I really need a better name.”

Jean smiled and hugged Rogue goodbye. “Eventually, Copycat. Come on. Time to go.”

Kina climbed the ramp and sat in the seat across from Ralia. Ralia nervously smiled.

"First mission. Scary right?"

Kina buckled in as Jean took her seat at the front. "I guess. But we've got Pheonix and the Professor."

"You mean you're not scared?"

The engine rumbled. Kina smirked. "I can't die. I mean what could possibly happen that I can't handle?"

 

 

She gasped for air. Fire ran through her veins, sending waves of pain to the tips of her fingers. Salty water dripped on her cheek.

Three steel pipes pierced her body, ventilating one lung, her left side and her right thigh. The lights a thousand meters up flickered unevenly.

Around her was a cavern, hastily made underneath the facility's storage room. The cracked ground was littered with crates and tools, metal shelves bent out of shape on impact.

She touched the pipe sticking up through her chest and felt pain rip down her side like a knife.

Gasping once more, Kina took a moment to gather her thoughts. She heard voices, but they were faint, far off and somewhere above.

It took her seconds to settle on a power. Slowly, she picked out what she needed to move and locked on with her mind. Just as slowly, she levitated the pipes and her body upward.

There was the sound of a crash as debris shifted underneath her. Kina clenched her fists and pushed.

The skin that had already started to heal tore open again. Kina yelled, concentration slipping. She fell, the corner of a shelf digging into her ribs and a crate bruising her leg as she rolled over.

The vertigo eased as her injuries healed, leaving Kina with a dull throbbing in her head that was gone by the time she was back on her feet.

The light flickered again, plunging the hole into darkness for a good five seconds.

At the top of the pit, Kina stepped into a steel box. Ribbed walls and florescent lights were the choice of decoration. Two metal shelves remained at this level, though their contents looked unsettled.

A yell echoed down the hall outside.

"Ray?" Kina looked out the broken door, a small fist clear on the metal surface. "Pheonix?"  Her voice echoed down the steel walled hallway, sounding strangely deeper than normal.

_Ray, Phoenix, where are you guys?_

_Copycat, good to know you're okay._ Jean's voice touched Kina's thoughts. _We had to pull out. Ray has been hurt and there was a threat to bury the facility._

_What about Roger? Is he safe?_

_As far as we know. I'm sorry, but we can't get to him right now._

Kina took a breath to focus. _I'll go after him. They just have the earth shaker right?_

_Copycat, you could have been killed just now._

_I was taken by surprise. Now I know what to expect. He won't get me a second time._

Kina changed her power, switching from Pheonix to Nightcrawler. She felt her skin ripple and looked down at a blue arm, her arm.

"Well, I guess I need more practice," Kina muttered to herself and teleported.

It took her three jumps to find the right room, each time filling the air with the smell of sulfur. She teleported into one of the office spaces, the room cluttered with desks and chairs and cabinets shoved away from the center. In the middle, five men had a teenager with natural armor plating on his back and arms and head tied to a chair. His eyes lit up with hope at seeing her, but the hope vanished just as fast.

Of the five, four bearing guns turned on her the moment she appeared. She popped to a different spot in the room to the sound of gunfire and bullets hitting the wall.

Reappearing behind them, she kicked one and rolled up to the fifth that held no weapon.

He raised his hand and the ground trembled. She lunged, wrapping her arms around his waist, and teleported.

They reappeared back in the storage room, suspended in the air.  In a panic, he seized hold of her hair.

In the time it took her to blink, she shed her hair and kicked away from him, shoving him further into the hole. In a burst of brimstone, she was gone.

In teleporting back to the aid of the captive, Roger, she landed on top of one of the remaining four. His knees bent, arms flailing for a sense of balance.

Kina hooked her fingers under the straps of his combat vest and flipped, tossing him back first into one of the metal desks.

A bullet tore through her arm. She grunted and teleported between the two gunmen. One turned fast, but she ducked as he squeezed the trigger. His pal yelled, crumpling onto one leg. Kina spun on her knee, kicking out the first's legs.

A burning tore into her shoulder blade. She teleported to the back of the room and took a second to breath.

The bullet in her arm popped out, clattering on the ground. Kina hissed as the one in her back worked its way out next.

"Fan Out!"

She glanced up, looking around the pair of filing cabinets hiding her from view.  The gunman with the wounded leg hunkered in the back while the other two split around the middle of the room.

Kina shut her eyes for a second, focusing on another mutant power.

When she stood up and they opened fire, the bullets bounced right off her steel skin. Kina shoved aside the filing cabinets and strode right up to the first of her attackers.

He reeled backward, firing twice more to no end at her face. Kina lifted him by his collar and threw him into the wall with a sickening thud.

The second on her side of the room took one look at her and another to his buddy barely standing and bolted for the door.

"I think not!" Kina reached down, grabbed a chair and lobbed it at the fleeing man. The plastic back clipped him in the side and cracked into the side of the door.

Tumbling around as he fell, the wounded soldier pulled himself away from Kina. She covered the ground between them in seconds and brought her steel foot down on his leg with a crunch.  He screamed. She bent over and peeled the gun from his fingers.

After crumpling up the gun, Kina turned and tore the ropes binding Roger. She said, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, visibly shaking.

Kina stepped back, letting her skin turn back to normal flesh and sent a telepathic thought to Jean.

_Pheonix. We are clear. Roger is safe and we are on our way to you._

_Watch your back._

"How did you," Roger stammered. "How are you alive?"

Kina took a moment to remember that healing from gunshots was not an everyday occurrence.

She explained, "I heal fast when I want to."

"But you fell into that pit!"

"Yeah, it hurt."

He stared. "And you can teleport? And turn into metal?"

"If I want to. Come on. Pheonix is waiting on us at the jet."

At the door, the last of the soldiers was just barely conscious. Head hanging loose, he tried to push up onto his arms. Kina kicked him in the jaw as she stepped over him.

 

 

"How did the mission go?" Xavier asked back at the mansion. Jean shook her head at the memory.

"We got out, but it was terrible. The differences between Copycat and Ray are too big."

Pushing his wheelchair to one of the windows so he could look out over the driveway, Xavier folded his hands in his lap.

"Talk me through what happened."

Jean stood facing him. "We faced opposition from the moment we touched down.  Armed security for the most part. Copycat pretty much went in headstrong. While her choice of powers if good, she ignored Ray as a fighter."

"Is that why Ray got hurt?"

Jean shook her head. "No, Ray was shot later. On the way out, a guy with earthquake type abilities showed up. Copycat was hit with falling debris and fell into a pit he'd created.  Ray tried to create an opening for Roger to escape and took a bullet in the dark."

"But you got Roger out, in the end."

"Only because Copycat doesn't listen to reason. I told her to pull out and she refused, saying she could handle it." Jean put up her hands. "Is this how you felt when teaching me to control my powers? Kina is just way too reliant on her powers."

Xavier smiled. "I imagine I had less on an issue with you. Perhaps we can have Kina try tackling some more mundane tasks. Like reconnaissance."

"Not sure that will help, but if you think it's worth a try."

He shook his head slightly. "I'd rather have her in a team. Kina has such potential, it would be a waste not to use it."

"Then what about more dangerous missions? Maybe what she needs is a true challenge."

"I'll give it some thought," he replied without much enthusiasm. He turned away from the window. "In the meantime, let's make sure they both get some more practice with team work."

"What about Roger? He's been skittish ever since the jet landed."

"He'll be fine. Just a case of nerves that will iron out with some down time. Anything else on your mind?"

"Not that I want to share just yet. I will let you know if it becomes a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension rises between Kina and the rest of the X-men. Follow me on twitter for updates on this and my other works @EmeryldL


End file.
